My Death: Myrtle's Story
by Fiddlegirl
Summary: This is chapter seven in the book told by Myrtle. It is when she dies.


{A/N: I wrote this for my writing club at school. This is a story told through Myrtle's point of view. This is my first Great Gatsby story. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and review once you are done reading it. Thanks! Happy reading!}

Disclaimer: I don't own The Great Gatsby. The real author is F. Scott Fitzgerald.

I am trapped in my apartment located upstairs my husband's gas station. I hate being in here. Why is he taking me away from New York? Why do we have to go out West? I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave my lover, Tom. I know George found out about my affair, but he doesn't have to treat me this way. I hear some movement in the street. I walk over to the window in the apartment and stare down below. I see Tom talking to George. I smile when I see his face. He came to save me! I watch as they talk. Then, I see a young woman standing next to Tom. She was looking at Nick and waiting patiently. Who is she? Is that Tom's wife? I instantly become very angry. My heart beats loudly in my chest. I glare down at her. Why is she here? Didn't Tom come here to see me? Didn't he come here to spend some alone time with me? Why did he bright her here? I hope he doesn't want to introduce us to each together. I don't think I could simply stand it. She's very gorgeous. I move the curtains aside a little to get a better look of his wife, Daisy. Daisy, Daisy, Daisy!  
>I am so engrossed in the scene below that I have no consciousness of being observed. I know no one can see me. I'm only focused on staring at Tom and Daisy. Several emotions splatter across my face like objects developing in a picture. My eyes grow wide with envy and jealousy. I want to be down there with Tom. I want him to be my husband. I look at Daisy once more before I turn around. I walk over to the small kitchen and throw a few pots and pans to the floor. Oh, I hate this! I hate how awful my life has become! Oh, I do believe I have become insane.<p>

I walk over to my bedroom and flop down on my bed. I must get some sleep. Maybe my angry emotions will disappear after I get some sleep. I close my eyes and drama about Tom.

Around seven o'clock, I wake up from my nap. I wipe the sweat off my forehead. I hate this heat. I walk down to the front door of the apartment. I try to open the door, but it is locked. How dare he lock me in this apartment? He can just come up here and beat me if he wants!

"Beat me! Throw me down and beat me, you dirty little coward!" I shout. I pound on the door and manage to kick it down. I storm downstairs and wave my arms in the air.

"Myrtle, get back upstairs!" George shouts at me. I shake my head and run outside. I'm escaping. I have to get out of here and find Tom.

I run into the street and see a car. It is yellow and it looks like a car Tom would drive. I run over to it and yell for Tom.

"Tom! Tom, save me! Save me! Save me from that crazy man I call my husband!" I shout. I run into the middle of the street. Suddenly, the car swerves and I see it heading straight for me. I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Tom, what are you doing?" I scream. I run to the car and wave my arms in the air. Stop! Stop!

The car is moving very fast. Have you ever had that moment when everything in your life seems to be in slow motion? That is how it feels right now. I see the car coming towards me. I see myself running towards it. I see myself screaming like a maniac. Then, the car hits me. I scream as I fall onto the hard pavement. My head hits the pavement, and I scream in pain. My body is torn open from the accident. The car speeds up and drives away from me. Tom? My Tom isn't going to help me? Then, that's the end. I drift away from my body and escape to a strange place. I find myself looking down at the world that I left. I see Tom and Daisy now sitting in their kitchen in their house. They're eating chicken. I see my killer's lover, Jay Gatsby standing outside their house. I found out who my killer was once I arrived in this strange world. Daisy killed me. She was driving the car. I knew she would kill me. I was her husband's lover after all. I see Nick talking to Gatsby. Then, I see my husband grieving over my death. I feel sympathy for him, but he caused it. If he didn't lock me in the apartment, I probably wouldn't have run out into the street.

Several weeks pass, and I soon learn that my husband, George, killed Jay Gatsby. I didn't understand why he killed him. Apparently, he thought Gatsby was my lover. Then, George killed himself. He must have been very depressed with his life after I died. George tried to talk to me in this after-world, but I refused. I am so over with him. MY life is so much better now. I transformed into a thin, beautiful lady. Everything is better now. I love this. Who knew death can be better than real life? I stare down at the world. I see the giant eyes of Doctor T.J. Eckleburg. He has always seen everything that went on in my life with George. He witnessed my affair and my death. Now that I am in the after-life, I now know what the eyes of him are. They're God. They always see everything. I wish I was a better person now in the eyes of God. However, I don't care. I'm living the best life now, and I couldn't be happier. I look over and see Gatsby. I skip over to him and sit down next to him.

"Do you miss the real world? Do you miss being alive?" I ask him. He looks at me and shakes his head. He looks down at the world and sees Daisy holding her daughter. He shakes his head and smiles.

"No, because you can't repeat the past, old sport," he says. I roll my eyes and smack his head. Even when he's dead, he still insists on saying old sport to everyone.


End file.
